FOXFACE'S DEATH!
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: READ PLEASE! I SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES IT'S BETTER ON THE INSIDE. IT'S REALLY SHORT :P
1. Death is a coming

I have never been the most popular in face I have always been different. That's what people used to say about me in my district. 'She's different' but I got over it. I mean it doesn't make a difference if they like me or not in fact I was surprised when Trix, my best friend, wanted to be my best friend considering everyone hated me. I don't know what happened to make people hate me, it just happened after my brother died in the 65th hunger games. He died crying and yelling for me to run, run from everyone and find a new life. I never knew why he told me to do that and I never will. After he died I really had no body left to love me and everyone hated me from then on except Trix.

Trix was placed into the 70th hunger games and let's just say that she never came back into my arms she just disappeared from my view. She told me not to cry but I couldn't help it I cried every time I heard someone talking about death. She only had a little brother too young to know why she had gone. I told him when he visited that she was called out to the Capitol and when he asked when she had died, when she would be coming back, I had said she might never be because she has a good life in the Capitol.  
I had started crying the first time since she had left right then because the look on his face was pure sadness. He didn't even know the truth then but still he believed I was right. He lives in the community home and is ten now and he knows all about the hunger games and what had happened to Trix, when he first found out I lied to him he never wanted to talk to me and I slowly started to forget about him, though he believed that I loved him enough to lie for her and he only started talking to me again when I was reaped for the 74th hunger games.

Being in the games had showed me that people will do anything to get home fear is more powerful than I thought it was. I watched in the trees as the district 2 boy, Cato held the girl from his district, Clove's hand and he begged her to stay with him in this devil place. I followed him to where the trees ended being as quite as I could be and I watched as he walked in to the field where Thresh from district 11 was hiding prepared to kill him. I met Thresh once in the stairway he told me that he wouldn't kill me and then promised that if he met me in the Arena he would be my ally, he was sweet to me before he stalked off and leaving me in the stairway alone to cry. After watching Cato go after Thresh I stayed in the same tree for the night and in the morning I drank from my water bottle that I stole from Marvel, district 1. I climbed off my tree getting ready to run far from where Cato and Thresh would likely be. As I ran I felt tears wanting to show but I blinked them back and kept running. I was thinking of Dylan, the boy from my district. He was my friend, my only friend living I guess. The night before the games he finally let me be his friend not that I cared but it's good to make one friend before you die. I found Katniss and Peeta I heard them a mile away. There were berries on a bag. I knew they were nightlock of course I knew I had looked at them so many times when I wanted to die I wanted to place them into my mouth and die to be with my loved ones.

All that in my life has brought me to this moment they're going to die if they eat this and I know out of Cato and Thresh. Cato was going to win and I was going to die slowly in the end dying in the hands of a murdering freak. I know he has a little heart but that's got Clove all over it. I smile at the thought that just maybe Dylan's heart has my name on it. Back to the berries the berries could end my life so quickly and so painless. I snack on the bit of cheese that I got quickly before the berries. I close my eyes and images come into my mind, of Trix and Benji running to me laughing about something that had happened at the community home. Trix screaming as the brutal boy from district 1 had done her death blow. Benji screaming at me when he found out I had lied to him. Dylan taking my hand into his and smiling whispering that he will love me no matter what in the games. Dylan hugging me before the games had started. Cato holding Clove close to him begging her to stay with him. The last one is my brother sitting in a mud puddle laughing with me as my sister, father and mother were watching too sick to join us but in the end my sister had jumped in making my brother laugh so much making tears come to his eyes. They had all died my father, mother and sister, a week later on their beds. My brother had taken me to my grandparents and we lived with them but they were so old that they couldn't do anything for us. Tears are brought to my eyes as I think of Fredrick and Lauren (brother and sister) tickling me and laughing as I laughed. Fredrick nearly died when he found out Lauren was going to die, I thought I would lose both my siblings and my mother and father all at once. But no I lost them all at different times except for my sister and mother and father.

I reach for the berries and grab a few in my hands holding them close to my mouth. The tears that had been running down my face have stopped and I smile a little at the thought of peace at last. Hugging Trix and Fredrick like they had never died and telling Trix that Benji was fine and healthy.

"To the end of the hunger games" I whisper to myself before I slip the berries into my mouth and chew...

**Bang...**


	2. After Life

I open my eyes to see Dylan leaning over me.

"Finally" he whispers carefully like he's trying not to hurt my ears.

I hug him for a while when I see all the other tributes. From too-blond Glimmer too short Rue. She smiles at me she's wearing a golden dress. I look down to see myself wearing a sunset orange dress and Dylan is wearing the same colour but in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Welcome to the afterlife!" everyone laughs.

After the row of tributes standing around me I see Lauren's red hair in a high pony tail standing next to Fredrick, my mother and father standing next to them. I rush past the tributes and dive into Fredrick's arms. Fredrick holds me for what seems like eternity and when I finally let go he stares at me with a smile lingering on his face.  
"I have missed you, and now we are all here we may play in the mud all together" he smiles and Lauren comes beside me and holds onto me.  
"Oh goodness, Arrow I have missed you so bloody much" she laughs before my mother and father join the hug laughing and my mother giving me lots of kisses like she did before her death, telling me to be brave. After a while Dylan comes up to me and takes my hand like it's the most normal thing in the world.  
"Thresh has been killed it is time to assemble" he whispers into my ear so my family cannot hear. I nod slowly and follow him leaving my family staring at my back.

Thresh wakes up quickly after I get there and Rue sits next to him humming a song which seems to calm him before Rue tells him he's in the afterlife. He nods like it's the weirdest thing he's ever heard but still believes it. After a little he gets up and pasts us embracing me into a quick hug before letting me go and him racing off to his dead family and friends. It brings a small smile to my face as I think of Thresh hugging his dead family in his arms again.

I leave the group after him and find only Fredrick there his hands in his pockets his eyes on the ground.  
"I missed you" he laughs and then I hug him once more before I feel someone tap on my back. I turn around slowly to see Trix standing there her face still the same as always.  
"Arrow you sneaky thing" she laughs and punches me lightly on the arm not that I can really feel it.  
"Benji is alright" I smile and she nods like she's trying to remember who Benji is.  
"I know" is all she says before I dive into a hug with her.

I don't know why we let go but after we did I hear Trix's screaming and Fredrick clawing at my hand trying to hold me. Dylan's face comes into view but it's too late the blackness has surrounded me and I black out.

**BANG!  
Is that another cannon I hear?**


End file.
